Gakuencho-Meister Monogatari
by yoshikan-hime
Summary: Like the title says, gakuencho x meister shorts! Based in Otome universe. Some cute, silly, and/or steamy(?) short stories about our favorite Gakuencho and Third Column. There's only one so far, but for now should be treated as one-shots...Please read and/or review?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

* * *

The halls of Garderobe were empty except for the quiet whirr of the air conditioner cooling the air that had gotten too warm.

"Kya!" An uncharacteristic squeak came from a voice that didn't reach such an octave, or so it was thought.

Her eyes were widened in slight disbelief as the woman sat on the floor, having fallen down unexpectedly due to some apparent muscle failure.

She looked at her legs sprawled underneath her and blinked and her eyes a few times. Her hands had instinctively caught herself as she fell and were out in front of her.

"Ara ara…" She said softly as she pulled herself together, dusting off her hands and smoothing out her lavender meister dress.

* * *

Natsuki sighed, setting down another signed document. She closed her eyes for a moment, massaging the bridge of her nose. _Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork! Ugh…._

"At least I can get this done without distractions…alright."

She reopened her eyes and reached for another paper off the ominously glowing stack to the side of her desk. The corresponding pile on the right accounted for the gakuencho's valiant efforts, as did the dropless inkwell crying next to the pile of approved documents.

She leaned back in her chair, holding the paper in the air as she quickly read through its contents. She set it down with a sigh, picking up her pen and scribbling her name across it. She frowned as the ink in the quill ran dry.

Without looking she reached over to dip the nib into the inkwell, when suddenly,

"Kya!"

_What the-?!_

Natsuki flinched, startled. Her pen fell with a solid _thud _onto the table, rolling around on the dark wood as the blunette froze.

_That voice…was Shizuru's, wasn't it…now that's something you don't hear every day…_

Natsuki picked up her pen once again as she contacted Shizuru through her gem, lazily tracing doodles over a piece of paper she had on her desk for that very purpose.

"Shizuru? Ah, are you…alright?"

The brunette blinked at the voice coming through her gem. A small blush crept onto her cheeks as she smiled.

"I'm fine, Natsuki. I fell while I was walking, that's all."

The blunette swiveled around to face the window, closing her eyes and massaging the bridge of her nose once again.

"Ah, you fell down while walking, huh…" Natsuki paused a moment while the words sank in. She sat back up in a panic.

"Wait, what?! You fell while you were walking?!"

Shizuru giggled softly as she sat, though it was an odd sight to see the Third Column sitting in the middle of the hallway.

"It was rather ungraceful of me. The strength in my legs just left me."

Natsuki stood up, striding quickly to the door. She swiftly pulled it open.

"Where are you now? I'll be right there!" Natsuki glanced around before sprinting towards the hallway Shizuru was currently sitting in.

* * *

Shizuru smiled as she patiently waited for the blunette to reach her.

"My Natsuki is just too cute~"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki huffed slightly as she reached the brunette. She knelt on her knees, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder as she inspected for injuries.

"Shizuru, you're not bleeding, are you?" Shizuru smiled silently as she let the blunette carefully inspect her body. Once the blunette was satisfied, the brunette was pulled into a hug. Natsuki sighed in relief.

"Yokatta, everything seems fine. Don't scare me like that, baka…" Natsuki trailed off as she brunette returned the embrace.

"Kannin na, Natsuki. I didn't mean for you to worry."

The two pulled away from the hug. Natsuki sat back on her knees.

"So…you're sure there's nothing wrong with your legs?" Shizuru smiled in return.

"Eeh, nothing aside from physical exertion."

"Ha….so, do you think you can stand up now?" Natsuki went over to help the brunette up.

"I'm not sure…" Shizuru admitted honestly.

"Hmm…then, hold on." Natsuki pondered before slipping her arms behind Shizuru's back and under her knees, lifting the brunette into her arms.

Shizuru smiled as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck, resting her head on the blunette's shoulder.

"Ookini." Shizuru kissed Natsuki lightly on the cheek, making the blunette blush and smile.

"Ah, no problem."

* * *

As they walked down the hallway, Natsuki left her thoughts ponder Shizuru's situation. Shizuru looked up at Natsuki's contemplative expression.

"Natsuki?" She called softly, making the blunette's head bend downwards to address her.

"Mm? Oh, Shizuru, you should take the rest of the day off. I'll take you back to the room."

"Your office…" Shizuru softly stated.

"Huh?"

"Your office." Shizuru repeated firmly, looking up into Natsuki's emerald eyes. Looking into Natsuki's eyes always sent small shivers up and down her spine.

"Just carry me to your office. I'll rest there." Shizuru studied her lover's dubious expression as they turned the corner.

"I'll take a nap on the couch, I promise." Shizuru implored.

"I can't, Na~tsu~kiii~?" The brunette begged in a voice that made Natsuki shiver slightly.

Natsuki's shoulders shifted as she acquiesced. _I can't win against Shizuru's ultra-rare puppy mode attack…_

"…Alright."

Shizuru smiled, snuggling a little bit closer into Natsuki.

"Ookini."

* * *

The two columns safely reached Natsuki's office. Natsuki gently set Shizuru on the couch and made them both a cup of tea before delving back into her stack of unsigned papers. And, true to her word, the Third Column lay on the couch, shielding her eyes from the light with one arm.

Natsuki watched the brunette for a few moments, the woman falling fast asleep within minutes. _She must've been really exhausted._

The blunette stole one last glance at the steady rising and falling of the brunette's chest before turning her attention to the paperwork she needed to get through today.

* * *

Shizuru slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times. Her eyes met the inside of the couch; she must've rolled over in her sleep. She rolled onto her back, staring blankly at the ceiling of Natsuki's office. Her ears picked up the soft scribbling sounds of Natsuki's pen as it worked through the rustle of papers. She waited for another pause in the noise.

"Ne, Natsuki." Shizuru calmly called out.

"Mn? Did you have a nice rest, Shizuru?" Natsuki called back as she took a break, walking over to squat down next to her love.

Shizuru smiled as the blunette brushed the hair out of her face and stroked her cheek softly.

"Eeh. Ookini." Shizuru reached up and pulled Natsuki down for a soft kiss.

Natsuki stood back up. I'll make us some more tea; I was at a good stopping point."

"I appreciate it." Shizuru slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position, watching as Natsuki went about brewing a fresh pot of tea.

Shizuru felt herself smirk as she stealthily got up from the couch and snuck up behind the gakuencho. She hugged Natsuki from behind, startling the younger woman slightly.

"Sh-Shizuru…I almost spilled the tea leaves…." The woman made to sound annoyed but Shizuru knew it was an empty complaint.

"Kannin na." Shizuru perked up slightly.

"Oh, I think I figured out why my legs gave out from under me…"

Natsuki continued preparing the tea with Shizuru hanging off of her. She poured the tea leaves into a stainless steel tea steeper.

"Yeah? What was it? I'm glad they seem fine now."

Shizuru grinned, leaning in further so that her breasts pushed into Natsuki's back more fully. She giggled softly in the blunette's ear, feeling the blush that dusted the younger woman's cheeks.

"It's because…"

Shizuru whispered in her huskiest voice.

"you _ravaged_ me too much last night…"

Natsuki dropped the spoon she had been holding, the blush on her face increasing tenfold.

"W-W-What?"

Shizuru giggled softly, tightening her arms around the blunette.

"I said…you f-"

"WAAAH! DON'T SAY THAT!" Natsuki cut her off suddenly, flustered.

"I…uh, understood it the first time…" she trailed off timidly. Shizuru laughed.

"And here I thought Natsuki didn't understand me."

Natsuki timidly reached up and touched the arms wrapped around her.

"I, uh…um…I'm sorry…"

Shizuru nuzzled into Natsuki's neck.

"I'm not upset with Natsuki. Rather, it was lovely reminder of how much my Natsuki loves me~"

Natsuki coughed softly, gripping the sleeves of Shizuru's dress. She still felt bad, and the brunette knew it. Her crimson eyes sparkled mischievously as a rather pleasurable solution proposed itself to her mind.

"You said you were…at a good stopping point, right?" Shizuru gently whispered into the blunette's ear, smirking as the blunette shivered in her arms.

"Uh, yeah…I've finished what I originally wanted to finish today, anyways…"

Shizuru's hand slowly trailed down Natsuki's body, pulling the zipper in front down.

"I'll think I'll have my revenge, then."

* * *

A/N: dun dun dun…cliffy…kind of? Konbanwa, YH desu! *bows* So this is a random fic that I thought of that's kind of cute/saucy/funny? While trying to match up with pairings I thought I could write for, the Mai Otome universe popped into my head and I ran with it for now. I don't know if there will be other stories like this but for now, here's one! (I'm open for inspiration…) Lemons may or may/not ultimately occur in the future. I just thought it'd be fun to write a short doujin-like fic like some of the really funny and cute ones you can find online! I hope you enjoyed your stay! Please read and/or review?

Matta ne~

YH


	2. Chapter 2-1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

* * *

"!" The cobalt-haired woman grimaced as she gingerly massaged her shoulder. She glared at it wearily. _That's going to bruise…_

Natsuki was walking up the steps of Garderobe on her way back from a mission. It had ended well, with the exception of a few annoying kinks. She paused in her climb to turn and look towards the sky. The sun was setting, making for a soothing conclusion to her mission as she appreciatively watched the sun dip below the horizon, a small smile at her lips.

She let her hand drop from her should and hand loosely by her side as she took a deep breath and resumed her trek up the stairs. She thought about flying straight to the top, but decided against pushing materializing. _I'll take muscle soreness over open wounds any day. _

She grunted as she reached the top, hunched over with her hands on her knees and huffing from the exertion. She sat on the top of the steps and continued to send the sun off below the horizon, leaning back and catching her breath.

She closed her eyes and smiled as the wind caressed her cheeks and gently tousled her hair.

"Tadaima."

She softly spoke to the wind. The sound of approaching footsteps was lost on Natsuki, covered by the rustling of leaves. The figure watched the blunette and waited for the wind to die down.

"Okaeri." The smoothly-accented voice replied.

Natsuki opened her eyes and turned at the voice. Her eyes, though weary, showed mild surprise.

"Shizuru." She said softly.

The brunette smiled and walked over to the blunette. She smoothed out her light lavender dress before sitting down next to Natsuki at the top of the steps. Natsuki sat up, wincing slightly as her sore muscles complained openly to her. She hoped Shizuru hadn't noticed her small wince.

_Busted…_

Natsuki felt a soft on her shoulder, a gentle tug begging the blunette to look at her.

"Natsuki." The brunette asked in a very soft voice.

The blunette slowly turned to face the Third Column, looking a bit embarrassed.

"You noticed…"

Natsuki hated seeing Shizuru sad; especially hated being the cause of Shizuru's sadness. She felt guilty as she noticed the Third Column's pale hand gripping the lapel of her jacket, trembling slightly as her other hand tightly gripped the folds of her dress. The blunette also knew Shizuru was gripping the lapel tightly in consideration for her…bruises…at least, she sincerely prayed that the nanomachines had reduced them to bruises by now.

The soft, suppressed sobs the blunette's ears picked up made her heart ache. She strenuously reached out a hand to gently pat the brunette's head, using her arm to pull the brunette into an embrace. Though it hurt a little, Natsuki tightened her embrace to let the brunette know she was okay.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru."

* * *

They stayed like that for a few moments. The hug loosened as the brunette calmed down and the sobs subsided. After some time, the brunette broke the embrace and sat back up, rubbing the last of the tears from her eyes.

"…How bad…is it?" The brunette inquired softly, fingers idly playing with the folds of her dress.

"They'll be bruises soon…" _I hope. _Natsuki chuckled dryly.

"…I want to have Yohko-sensei check you over." Shizuru softly stated. It wasn't a question. But neither was it was an order.

It was a worried plea.

Natsuki smiled softly, reaching over to cover the Third Column's hands with one of her own. The brunette timidly massaged the blunette's hand with her fingers.

"Alright. Let's go see Yohko then."

* * *

Shizuru, head downcast, simply nodded. The brunette slowly stood up, smoothing the wrinkles from her dress before helping the shaky blunette to a standing position. The pair then headed off towards the infirmary.

Natsuki sighed as she lay on the bed. Yohko had finished her examination and had gone off to get some medicine and a nanomachine booster for the Second Column. Shizuru stood beside her as they waited for the doctor to return.

"She was pretty mad, huh."

Natsuki sighed heavily as re-runs of the worried and worked-up doctor echoed in her memory.

"She and I both were under the impression that this mission wasn't going to have any…complications."

Shizuru supplied a voice to the reasoning the blunette already knew.

"Yeah…I thought so too." Natsuki stared up at the ceiling.

"Especially this _severe_ of a complication, seriously!" The dark-haired doctor huffed worriedly as she returned with a canister and a tube in each hand. She handed the canister to Shizuru, who accepted it, before prepping the booster infusion for Natsuki.

"That's a balm that should help with Natsuki's bruises; applying generously is fine. I can trust you to help her with that, Shizuru-san?"

The Third Column smiled, eyes twinkling suggestively.

"Of course, Yohko-sensei. I will make sure my Natsuki is _fully covered_."

Natsuki coughed while the doctor smiled in relief and resignation.

"Well, I'm glad I know I can count on you to keep an eye on Natsuki, Shizuru-san."

She disinfected Natsuki's arm with rubbing alcohol, breaking the Second Column out of her embarrassment.

"Alright, Natsuki, so as I explained earlier, this is a temporary nanomachine booster. Like the name implies, it boosts your nanomachines' function for a short period of time. Now, since you've had your nanomachines for a while, you shouldn't experience too much discomfort, but you should refrain from moving around too much for a couple of days."

"I shouldn't have too much piled up right now, so I think I can manage a few days off."

Natsuki thought aloud for the doctor's approval. Yohko smiled in approval.

"Good. You'll be taking the rest of the week off then. I'm sure we can get that approved between the two of us, right, Shizuru-san?"

"The rest of the week?!" Natsuki winced as the doctor poked her with the booster, the solution of nanomachines slowly entering her bloodstream. She looked incredulously at the dark-haired doctor who was placing a Band-Aid over the injection site.

"It's not that serious of an issue, is it?! The week?! It's only Monday, isn't it?!"

"Natsuki." Shizuru's voice spoke dangerously in low tones.

"Y-Yes…?" Natsuki swallowed nervously at Shizuru's no-nonsense aura. But it suddenly dissipated; Shizuru was…smiling again (?)

"Here, hold this."

"Huh?" Natsuki felt something in her hand. _Is this what I…._

Shizuru gracefully grabbed Natsuki's wrist with the object in hand, rubbing it on an inkpad.

"And then we stamp this here like this, _pochitto_~!"

[pochitto = someone saying the sfx for pressing the stamp onto paper]

Due to her position, Natsuki couldn't clearly see what was going on, though she had a sinking suspicion what was going on. _"Stamp"…wait, what?! _Shizuru continued smoothly in her sing-song voice.

"And then Yokho-sensei signs here, and I stamp here~"

Natsuki felt paper near her hand, but only for a moment before it was pulled from beneath her hand.

"Aaand, we're all approved for Natsuki taking the rest of the week off~!" Shizuru announced happily after handing the drafted and signed paper to the doctor, who waved it in Natsuki's field of vision but out of her reach.

The doctor scanned the document briefly.

"Good, we have the Second Column's stamp, another meister's stamp, and my signature."

"W-Where did you get that?" Natsuki's eyes were widened in shock. Yohko smiled and gestured to the Third Column.

"Ara, I just _happened_ to have a drafted approval of absence document in my possession…at all times."

She finished happily, clapping her hands together in delight.

"I _finally_ got to put it to good use~ I was starting to worry I was never going to be able to use it~"

A drop of sweat trickled down the Second Column's neck. The blunette was speechless. She sighed as she waited for the outburst of excitement to die down. _It's better this than having a worried expression on her face._

"Okay, Gakuencho. I think we're all done here. You should get some rest; it's getting late."

The doctor carefully guided Natsuki to a sitting position, helping her avoid hitting her head on the machinery overhead.

The dark-haired doctor then released the blunette into the brunette's arms, and together, after thanking the doctor and bidding her a good night, the pair headed towards their apartment.

* * *

A/N: Konbanwa, YH desu *bows* Here's another GMM short! First and foremost, I would like to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to write more of this GMM shorts! Really, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! *almost cries* This one is also fluffy, hopefully cute about Natsuki getting injured while on a mission. There is, or at least should be another part to this chapter that I still have to write, but I wrote so much in this first part unexpectedly that I decided to split the chapter into two parts…I'm not sure how this'll pan out chapter-wise since the first one isn't directly related to this one…maybe I'll experiment with the titles…? Who knows…but anyways, thank you for the reviews! I'm trying to get myself writing more often! I had some family in town so I was busy for a while…

Aaanyways, after a long blurb…as always, I hope you enjoyed your stay! Please read and/or review?

Mata ne~

YH


	3. Chapter 2-2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…just the idea..

A/N: oh yesh…not proof/grammar read…

* * *

Natsuki let out a relieved sigh once she and Shizuru reached their shared apartment. The pair headed into the bedroom, where the brunette helped the blunette to a sitting position on the full-size mattress.

"…Natsuki?"

Shizuru hesitated when the blunette gripped the lavender sleeves of her dress, preventing her from standing up. The blunette's face was to the side, the hints of an embarrassed blush and a frown marring the porcelain features.

The blunette gripped her dress tighter, arms trembling; whether from overexertion or remorse, she didn't know. _I don't wish it be either._ Shizuru thought to herself worriedly. Natsuki's remorse was not something she took lightly, and she being the cause of it was something she could not forgive.

She closed her eyes, her thoughts off from the negative thoughts that threatened to drown her in the twisted self-hatred Natsuki had worked so hard to free her from. She smiled fondly, remembering the day everything had seemed to go to hell.

* * *

_The blunette sighed heavily. She had not seen the Third Column since after the whole mess with Lena Sayers's body had been cleared up…and Tomoe Marguerite. It was clear that the brunette was avoiding her._

_That, of course, bothered the gakuencho to no end, but this was not the stronger source of her growing irritation. The Second Column had seen an exponential increase in the number of missions the brunette requested to be sent on._

_At first, Natsuki had simply sighed and approved them, thinking that the Third Column needed time to sort her thoughts, blow off some steam. She quickly drew the line, however, once she realized that Shizuru was falling into a cycle of destructive self-mutilation. _

_She crumpled the latest sheet that lay on her desk. She abruptly stood up from her desk, slamming her fist with the crumpled sheet against the glass windows overlooking the gate. Her arm dropped limply to her side, fingers loosening their noose-like grip on the parchment._

"_Damn it, Shizuru…" She murmured softy to the empty office._

_She crumpled the paper into a ball in her hand. 'I am not going to let her do this to herself… or to me.' She reached a hand to gently touch her gem._

"_Meister Viola, report to the headmistress's office immediately."_

_Natsuki set the ball of paper on her desk as she waited for a reply. Her gem blinked as the smoothly-accented voice transmitted sound to her ear._

"_Understood, Gakuencho."_

_The blunette's finger lingered on her gem after the transmission had stopped. She had flipped through the rest of the remaining stack of papers she needed to look over for the day. They had all been Shizuru's. _

_She gave an annoyed grunt as she crumpled the ten or so papers into balls. She grabbed a fresh sheet of paper, writing her name on it before setting it near the door to her office. She gathered the balls of crumpled paper into her arms and deposited them over the sheet she had laid on the floor. _

"_Gokuro." [Good work today/thank you for your work today/etc.] _

_The coral working the desk had nodded meekly. "Otsukare-sama desu, Gakuencho-sama." _

"_Meister Viola will be coming here shortly to get something from my office. You may leave after she gets it." _

_The coral nodded and then bowed in acknowledgement. "I understand. Have a nice evening, Gakuencho-sama."_

_Natsuki grunted in reply as she strode to her and Shizuru's shared quarters, though the Third Column had made herself scarce in the small space._

* * *

_Shizuru walked slowly towards Natsuki's office, a bit wary of the tone transmitted over the gem. And very wary of how the blunette had addressed her. _

' '_Meister Viola'….I don't think she has ever called me that… I don't like it…'_

_She frowned internally, a wave of self-hatred glistening through her crimson eyes for a moment. She shook her head slightly as she the front desk to Natsuki's office came into view._

_She smiled politely at the coral. "Meister Viola. I'm to report to the headmistress." _

"_Ah, yes! Meister Viola-sama, your package is in the headmistress's office. She informed me that you may enter and retrieve it."_

_Shizuru raised an eyebrow in surprise. 'A package…?'_

"_Is the headmistress not in?"_

"_N-No, Meister Viola-sama. The headmistress has already left for the evening." _

'_Natsuki already left? Then why did she call me to her office?' Shizuru pondered her confusion as she thanked the coral and headed into Natsuki's office, which was indeed dark and void of the blunette._

_She stopped in the doorway as she lightly hit something with her boots. The Third Column looked down to see balls of crumpled paper at her feet. She noticed an uncrumpled sheet among its sisters and brushed the paper balls that were covering it. _

_Her eyes widened as she read the blunette's writing in the fading light of the setting sun. _

"_You forgot these."_

_The Third Column knew what the crumpled balls of paper were without smoothing them out. She silently picked them up, a small, un-telling smile on her face as she gathered the crumpled paper and dropped them into the recycle bin. _

_She kept the single unblemished sheet, however, placing it into her pocket as she left the office closing the door behind her._

"_Were you able to find the package?" The coral inquired politely as the brunette exited the office. Shizuru smiled._

"_Yes, thank you. Have a nice evening." _

_The coral bowed, respectfully returning the farewell._

"_Have a nice evening as well, Meister Viola-sama." _

* * *

_Shizuru made her way to her and Natsuki's shared quarters. It was the most logical place for the Second Column to have gone after leaving her office. Shizuru knew Natsuki was beyond stressed, and that she was part of the reason behind the blunette's stress._

_She hesitated before the door._

'_What am I doing…?' _

"…_**You're hurting yourself. You're hurting Natsuki."**_

_Her inner thoughts supplied the answers for her._

'_I need to stop doing this…'_

"_**But you can't stop. You don't know how..."**_

_She sighed lightly before apprehensively putting her hand on the door handle and turning it open._

_The apartment seemed empty. The Third Column glanced around the room, noting the sunlight streaming in from the window. Her ears listened attentively for sounds of movement, yet she heard none. _

_Imagine her surprise as the door shut behind her, the deadbolt clicking into place, and leaning against it a lethally quiet blunette. _

_Shizuru tried to mask her surprise at the sudden encounter as she turned to address the blunette. _

"_Na-"_

"_Shizuru. We need to talk." The blunette said softly, tone flat. _

_A sudden panic gripped the brunette's heart as what she had feared the most was coming true. _

"…_**I knew it…" **__She chuckled with seething self-hatred. _

"…_**Natsuki has grown tired of dealing with me. But of course…who would love such a mutilated monster?"**_

_But what had happened next surprised Shizuru greatly. It surprised her to the extent that it felt as if her façade had been forcibly pried from her face and shattered into mere specks of dust._

"_!" Shizuru flinched in pain. Natsuki had roughly grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against the wall. The brunette's heart was pounding loudly; from the anxiety of Natsuki leaving her or from fear she didn't know._

_The blunette crushed her lips against Shizuru's in a desparate and passionate kiss. Shizuru felt herself instantly melting at the soft lips. It had been too long since she had felt Natsuki's lips against her own._

_Shizuru began leaking soft moans as the kiss turned into kisses, and the kisses were deepened. The brunette couldn't control them. And the fact that she couldn't control them made the Third Column blush in embarrassment. _

_She felt her mind turning blank, her thoughts turning white as the blunette continued to kiss her crazy. She felt a burning in her stomach, a painful throb in her lower body, her breath starting to grow heavy in short pants. The blood was rushing to her head._

_One soft blow to her ear was all it took to make the Third Column limp pudding in the Second Column's arms. _

"…_**I…just can't…"**_

_And the brunette fainted in the blunette's arms. The blunette gently supported the increased weight, carrying the woman into the bedroom. She softly closed the door behind her, clicking the lock shut._

* * *

"…_Shizuru…" The brunette felt a soft kiss on each of her eyelids. The husky voice grew louder._

"_Shizuruu~" The voice lazily drawled out the last syllable of her name, as a soft nip to her earlobe was given._

_Shizuru furrowed her eyebrows slightly as she attempted to rouse herself. _

"_Shizuruuuu~" The voice sultrily called, breathing hotly on her ear while a hand dusted over her body with teasing, featherlike touches. _

_Wait, her body? Where were her clothes? Shizuru opened her eyes with a start, eyes scanning as the blurriness ebbed from her vision._

"_Ah, look who finally decided to wake up. Good Evening, Shizuru." _

_The brunette stared unblinking at the blunette towering before her, emerald eyes sparkling with excitement at seeing her, smile full of warmth. _

"_I…must be dreaming…" She breathed softly, not daring to move an inch lest the dream dissipate._

_A cute, confused expression came across Natsuki's face at the statement for a moment, before she giggled cutely._

"_A dream?" She leaned in close, nuzzling into Shizuru's cheek._

"_Now why would this be a dream?" _

_Shizuru still remained unmoving, eyes open in disbelief._

"_Natsuki Kruger doesn't giggle…often." _

_The blunette giggled again, tapping the brunette on the nose lightly. _

"_But that doesn't mean that me giggling makes this a dream."_

"_This has to be a dream." Shizuru stated once again, body still tense._

_The brunette watched as the blunette withdrew, eyes downcast, pouty even. It was adorable to no end._

"_What…would I have to do to make you believe that this isn't a dream, Shizuru?" _

_Hearing her name in that cute, husky voice sent shivers up and down her spine. She had missed that sorely. And to think that her dreams were playing tricks on her. It really was too cruel._

_Shizuru looked up as a drop of water fell and slid down her cheek._

"_Am I…*hic hic*…no longer…your Natsuki…*hic*?" The blunette had her eyes squeezed shut as tears plipped onto the shocked brunette's cheeks._

"_**Why are you crying?" **__The brunette's hand twitched, wanting to reach up and brush the tears away._

"_Why?!" Natsuki sobbed, grabbing the brunette's hand and holding it to her cheek._

"_Why, won't you touch me anymore? Why won't you call me your Natsuki anymore? It hurts too much, Shizuru, it hurts…" _

_Shizuru felt the warmth of the flushed cheeks, the wetness of the blunette's tears. _

"_**Maybe this…isn't a dream…"**_

"_Do you have any idea how much it hurts me to see you doing this to yourself, Shizuru?!" The blunette nearly screamed in desperation. _

"_I-It was never your fault, Shizuru, it was mine! T-The responsibility is e-entirely mine, so hate me, curse me, but please; I won't let you do this to yourself!" _

_The blunette was sobbing hysterically, frantically swiping the tears from her eyes. Shizuru kept her hand on the blunette's cheek as if it was frozen there._

_Tears swam before the brunette's eyes, brought on by the sobbing woman atop her. _

"…_I could…n-never…hate my Natsuki…" She choked shakily as she gently stroked the tear-stained cheek. _

"_H-How could I ever hate my Natsuki…?" Her voice caught in her throat as the realization that the likelihood that this was a dream was past gone. _

"…_I just..c-couldn't forgive myself!" She sobbed remorsefully, covering her face with her hands._

"_Kannin, N-Natsuki! I-I'm so s-sorry!" She shrank her body, pulling in her legs. _

_She cried into the room, tightly curled into a ball as shame and guilt submerged her._

"…_**Help me…!"**_

_Though no one had spoken it, the phrase echoed loudly throughout the room. _

_Natsuki, whose sobs had subsided, firmly pried the brunette's arms from her face. She directed the brunette to look at her. _

"_Shizuru." She had spoken softly. Watery and puffy crimson eyes slowly met equally puffy emerald ones._

_And the blunette had leaned down and kissed her tenderly. _

"_**I'll save you."**_

* * *

She gently shook herself from her thoughts. The rest of the memory was a rather steamy one, and that was one she could relive another time.

Natsuki's stress was still something she hated. It was, however, something she could take away.

Shizuru smiled, softly tackling the blunette onto the bed in a protective embrace. She nuzzled into the Second Column's cheek before crawling above her on all fours. The gakuencho averted her gaze, still embarrassed.

The brunette kissed the blunette's cheek once, then again a little lower on her jawbone, then again on her neck. She felt the body underneath her wriggle slightly as she continued kissing around Natsuki's neck, working up to her lips.

She softly bit the bottom of Natsuki's lip, eagerly deepening the kiss when the blunette's resistance obliged. She brought her knee up in between the blunette's, running a hand through the soft, silky cobalt-blue hair. Her motions earned her a moan of approval and the soft humming of the blunette's husky voice. It was a purr that Shizuru was addicted to, and the brunette made it mission to elicit them as much as possible.

Shizuru's moans joined the mix as well, as Natsuki's other hand went around to pull the brunette closer. Shizuru's moan turned into a surprised squeak as the blunette's hand wandered down to her behind and groped the soft cheek.

The two broke for air, both of their faces flushed. A thin trail of saliva connected them. Shizuru averted her eyes coquettishly.

"Ikezu…"

The charade quickly faded with a deep, husky chuckle. The blunette stuck out her tongue playfully.

The blunette tucked a few strands of the brunette's hair behind her ear, her fingers lingering on the soft, slightly flushed cheek.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Shizuru."

Shizuru simply closed her eyes and smiled, nuzzling into the hand.

"…I love you too, my Natsuki."

A/N: Konbanwa, YH desu *bows*…AAAAARRRGHHH! Why is turn out so long?! Sigh….I wasn't planning on this chapter turning out to be so long…you know, I thought this was going to be a two chapter thing, yeah? But then I went into the recollection, and that scene got to be really long, and even then I had to cut myself off from the lemon part because that would be kind of disjointed with the rest and then I told myself that I would at least finish the original plan for the chapter, but then the recollection is already really long….-_-. So I will have at least another chapter in this mini-short series and by that I mean GMM 2…since there's at least one more real chapter and maybe a lemon chapter…

On another note, thanks once again for all the reviews! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I always read each and every one of them, and each and every one of them makes me happy inside! Hope you enjoyed your stay! Please, read and/or review?

Matta ne,

YH


	4. Chapter 2-3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

A/N: not grammar/proofread…nyaa~

* * *

Hide it as she might, the brunette's ears twitched, detecting the blunette's slightly labored breathing. Shizuru reluctantly got up from the embrace. She gently tugged on the Second Column's jacket, pulling the blunette from keeping her body as still as possible.

"Let's have a look at those bruises, shall we?" She spoke softly, the slightest hint of a waver in her otherwise even tone.

The blunette opened her eyes and looked into Shizuru's, concern apparent in her gaze.

"Alright."

The brunette gently helped Natsuki to a sitting position, noting the small winces the blunette failed to hide. She chewed her lip lightly as she coaxed Natsuki's stiffening and very sore arms and legs out of her jacket and pants, very thankful that her shirt was easily removed.

Shizuru inhaled sharply as she saw the angry purple bruises marring Natsuki's porcelain skin. Natsuki, too, grimaced at the sight, though she was thankful that the booster had reduced some of the lesser bruises and cuts to a more healed appearance.

Natsuki simply let Shizuru examine her, complying submissively when Shizuru turned her to check her back or gently ran a hand over each leg.

When she had finished the check to her satisfaction, Shizuru looked back into Natsuki's eyes. There was a mix of concern, held-back anxiety and relief within her crimson eyes.

"How are you feeling?" The brunette asked a bit curiously. The blunette gave a light grunt.

"Sore…"

The brunette nodded calmly, eyes scanning the length of her body once again.

"We have that balm Yohko-san gave us. I'll massage it into your skin. That'll help it absorb into your skin and also relax you. I'll make something for us to eat while you rest."

"Rest…with me? We could figure out dinner when we wake up…" The blunette trailed off in a small voice. Shizuru smiled.

"Of course, my Natsuki."

The blunette simply blushed and hummed affirmatively in response, a small smile on her face.

"Mn."

The brunette got up from the bed, walking towards the closet.

"Alright, I'll change and then we'll go from there." The brunette reached behind her back and grabbed a hold of the zipper to her dress, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, and Natsuki," she winked mischievously to the blunette, "Feel free to watch."

The blunette sputtered.

"B-Baka!" She huffed, blushing as she turned her gaze away for a moment, before looking back. The blunette sighed. Looking at the brunette's bare back made her heart race, yet at the same time filled her heart with an indescribable calm feeling. Shizuru's body draped over hers was an indispensable security blanket for Natsuki; no, the Third Column herself was her security blanket.

_And…_

A soft smile tugged at the corners of the Second Column's mouth as she watched, her eyelids drooping slightly as the past few days caught up with her.

_She is one I cannot lose…_

"Natsuki? Is anything the matter?" The brunette's soft voice broke Natsuki from her thoughts. She must've dozed off. A warm hand gently rubbed her shoulder, another holding her hand.

Natsuki reopened her eyes to gaze at the Third Column who had since finished changing.

"Ah, sorry…I must've dozed off."

Shizuru smiled.

"It's alright; if anything, I should be apologizing. Natsuki's been very busy and needs her rest."

The blunette shivered slightly; she had forgotten that she wasn't wearing a shirt, or pants, for that matter. Natsuki closed her eyes as a blanket-like warmth draped over her body. She softly sighed in content, snuggling deeper into the warmth and breathing in the calming scent.

"Kannin na." Shizuru whispered softly into the blunette's ear.

"Natsuki must be cold. I'll help you into your pajamas once I finish applying the balm, alright?"

Natsuki, immensely relaxed by the simple contact, murmured in half-reply.

"…'kay…"

Shizuru smiled.

"That's a good girl. Could you roll onto your stomach for me?" Shizuru cooed softly, her smooth voice echoing in the blunette's ears.

Natsuki only hummed in reply, somewhat strenuously rolling onto her stomach.

Shizuru reached over and grabbed the canister with the balm, unscrewing the cap. She took some of it into her hands, working it slightly to warm it up. It was still cool to the touch.

"Natsuki," She spoke softly to the half-asleep blunette on the bed, "It's going to feel a bit cold."

Though, at this point, Natsuki only registered that Shizuru was saying something. And whatever it was, it sounded soothing in that voice.

The blunette shivered slightly as the balm touched her skin. But it was a soothing cool, one that took the bite off of her bruises and that lessened the pain as Shizuru gently massaged it into her muscles.

Natsuki let out a soft sigh of approval as Shizuru also worked some of the knots from her body, from her neck all the way to her toes.

Somewhere, the blunette had half a mind to tell Shizuru that she didn't need to do that for her, but the massage was way too relaxing for Natsuki to be able to tell her. And that was exactly how Shizuru wanted it.

* * *

Natsuki's eyes slowly fluttered open. It was dark. She slowly blinked a few times, testing the mobility of her limbs.

They were still sore, but they didn't hurt as much compared to earlier that afternoon.

_Wait._

She thought to herself, mind a bit dazed. _It __**is**__ evening, right? What time is it?_

She opened her eyes again.

_I know I'm in my room, in my bed…but what am I— Oohh…..!_

Natsuki stiffened, her body freezing as her bare legs bumped into two very soft and equally bare legs. The legs shifted, tangling themselves between hers, an arm snaked around to pull the blunette closer.

Natsuki blinked as she found herself suddenly very well settled in…Shizuru's bosom. Natsuki instantly blushed, body heating up as the Third Column made herself comfortable as if Natsuki were a pillow, which she wasn't, but if she were a pillow, she must be a very delicate pillow.

The Second Column smiled at the older woman's consideration for her, even in her sleep. Natsuki gave in and snuggled into Shizuru's chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady heartbeat, the calm it gave her pulling her back into a relaxed daze.

* * *

"…ki" A gentle voice softly prodded. The blunette's expression twitched for a moment but did not otherwise respond.

"…Natsuki." The voice called again a little louder, a hand reaching over to thread pale fingers through her dark blue hair.

The gakuencho's ears twitched slightly at the soft vibrations of a low chuckle yet did not show any indication of reacting to the stimulus.

"Natsukiiii…." Shizuru tried again, other hand reaching up to rub soft circles on the Second Column's bare back, the motions sending pleasant shivers up and down the woman's spine. The blunette groaned slightly and started to open her eyes, the muscles in her arms, hands, and fingers twitching slightly.

Shizuru let out an amused chuckle.

"Natsuki seems to enjoy creating puddles on my chest."

Natsuki grunted as she attempted to prop herself on her very sore arms. She heaved herself from Shizuru's bosom and clumsily flopped to one side, snuggling in for warmth as she roused herself.

"…Hmm….? Puddles…?" She murmured sleepily, sighing contently as Shizuru ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yes, puddles. It looks like Natsuki is intent on creating a puddle on the bed sheets as well." She lightly teased, massaging the blunette's scalp.

_Puddles….puddles…puddles... Wait, 'puddles'? Oh crap._

Natsuki's eyes shot open as she realized what the brunette meant. Her arm shot to her mouth to wipe the forthcoming 'puddle' she was about to drip onto the sheets, grimacing as her arm loudly protested at the hasty motion.

"Ow." She cried softly, tears from sheer pain filling the corners of her eyes.

Shizuru rolled onto her side, bringing her arms to cradle Natsuki's injured arm as she leaned her head down to kiss the top of the blunette's head.

"Kannin na, Natsuki. My tease went a little too far."

Natsuki closed her eyes, appeased by the motion.

"Pain, pain, go away~" Shizuru murmured, gently kneading the stiff muscles.

As she stopped massaging her arm, Natsuki gingerly interlaced their fingers.

"Sorry for drooling on you, Shizuru." The blunette quietly spoke, cheeks dusted with the all-too-familiar pink. The brunette gave the blunette's hand a light squeeze.

"It is quite alright."

A low rumble broke the moment of silence. Shizuru chuckled, giving the blunette's hand another squeeze, tracing her thumb over the blunette's knuckles.

"Let's have dinner, okay?"

The blunette chuckled as well, fingers giving a light squeeze in return.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hai, aahn~" Shizuru cooed playfully as she held out a spoonful of steaming soup towards the blunette's mouth.

Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut as she gingerly accepted the spoon of soup into her mouth, both a bit embarrassed and preparing herself for the food's hot temperature.

The brunette's smile grew wider as she watched, sighing dreamily inside at the blunette's cuteness.

"Does it suit Natsuki's taste?" The brunette asked as she retracted the now-empty spoon. The blunette gave an ulta-rare and super Shizuru-lethal feminine smile, cheeks accented with a light blush.

"It's really good."

_Dokkyuun~! _[sfx for heartbeat]

The spoon fell onto the blanket, and the brunette's form followed suit, arms gripping the blankets as her entire body trembled.

_I…..I-I….I just c-can't~!_

"Shizuru?!" The blunette asked in a panic, oddly worried that she might have said something wrong. She reached for one of Shizuru's hands wanting to still the tremors. She rubbed them gently, massaging it in her hands.

"Are you alright? Did I say something?"

_My Natsuki always seems to catch me off-guard._

Shizuru breathed out slowly, lifting her head and leaning on her arm sideways.

"Nooothing~" She smiled coquettishly, a blush on her cheeks.

The blunette averted her gaze a bit timidly. She fiddled with the hand in her own.

"Ah, I see…"

The brunette's hand slipped from her hands as Shizuru repositioned herself and retrieved the spoon in the process.

"Would Natsuki like to have dinner at the table with me?"

The voice broke the blunette out of her reverie.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…I think I can handle that much." She chuckled lightly, grunting lightly as she took the hand stretched out to her.

* * *

"Ahh, the water feels nice…" The Second Column murmured softly as the Third Column wet her hair preparing to shampoo it. The Third Column smiled warmly at the remark.

"I'm sure the hot water will help Natsuki relax as well. I hope Natsuki knows I plan on spoiling her tonight and for the rest of the week."

The brunette started working shampoo through the blunette's hair, massaging her scalp as a bonus. Natsuki moaned softly, head drooping forward slightly in resigned acceptance.

"Shizuruuu…"

Natsuki would have liked to protest, she really would, but the brunette's fingers gently applying pressure to her scalp were too much of a distraction….and an awfully unfair tactic, the blunette decided. And so her motion to contend had turned into a drawn-out, somewhat annoyed-sounding groan of the brunette's name.

Shizuru smiled in amusement, rinsing the bubbles from the blunette's hair with a playful tousle.

"You'll enjoy this, trust me." [A/N: fangeek to DOA5U!]

Natsuki sighed contently as the brunette started scrubbing her back.

"…I don't deserve you, do I?"

The brunette paused at the comment before hugging the blunette from behind; pressing her breasts flush against Natsuki's back. The older woman murmured lowly into the blunette's ear.

"…Natsuki knows better than to say that, now doesn't she?"

Shizuru moved her breasts against Natsuki's back, making the blunette shiver.

"If Natsuki doesn't start behaving, I might have to punish her, you know…"

Natsuki just about fainted when the brunette blew a warning puff of air to her ear, her body collapsing against the older woman's front.

Dazed and blushing, Natsuki strenuously looked upwards to the brunette who was grinning down at her. She huffed softly, averting her gaze as the brunette's fingers played across her skin.

"…B-Baka…"

The brunette smiled and planted a soft kiss on the blunette's head.

"As long as Natsuki understands."

* * *

Natsuki sighed contently, seated in between Shizuru's legs, her back leaning against the Third Column's front.

"This feels great…~"

She murmured softly, nuzzling her head in the crook of the brunette's neck. She closed her eyes, sighing softly as the brunette cupped some warm water in her hands and sprinkled it the exposed part of her torso.

The brunette idly played with the blunette's fingers, a low chuckle rippling through the water.

"Is Natsuki referring to the temperature, or to me?"

The blunette was too tired to humor the tease.

"Both." She answered honestly, weakly snuggling further into Shizuru and submerging more of herself under the water's surface. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki in an embrace, planting a soft kiss to the woman's cheek.

"That will suffice, for now."

Natsuki hummed in reply, and the pair sat in silence for a few moments. The brunette took some time to scan the blunette's skin.

She bit her lips. The bruises that marred her Natsuki's skin made her blood boil with rage, made her seething with anger for not being there to prevent them, made her feel helpless as one of the Columns.

She stared at the bruises as if to forcibly burn them into her memory. As if sensing her thoughts, the blunette spoke.

"Shizuru…what are you thinking about?"

The brunette blinked, afterimages of the bruises fading as she answered in turn.

"…Nothing at all, my dearest Natsuki…"

The brunette felt a loose chuckle from the blunette as she repositioned herself strenuously.

"…You…are a terrible liar, you know that?"

Shizuru blinked as a wet finger unexpectedly poked her cheek. She looked down to see Natsuki looking up at her, a tired but soft smile on her lips.

She looked to the hand that was extended near her cheek; a few bruises danced up her wrist to her hand, the skin of her knuckles sensitive from the healing process.

She nuzzled into the hand, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Kannin na, Natsuki. You must be hurting more than I."

The blunette smiled, turning around to hug the brunette.

"Shhh…it's alright. I'm right here. There's nothing to be afraid of."

The blunette repeated the words over and over; soothingly drawing circles on the brunette's collarbone as the brunette openly cried her frustrations, anger, and pain.

* * *

"More balm?" The blunette asked hopefully as she lay on their bed in a bath robe, her hair blown dry and combed courtesy of the Third Column.

Shizuru chuckled as she walked over to the blunette, similarly dressed in a matching bath robe, her hair also blown dry and combed. She was holding the canister of balm in her hand.

"Natsuki seems so eager~"

She helped the blunette out of her robe, teasing lightly as she popped the lid open and took some of the balm into her hands.

"To think that I would be jealous of some medicinal salve touching every part of my Natsuki's body…the world has certainly gone to ruin…"

Shizuru murmured under her breath as an afterthought, yet the blunette's sharp ears picked up the comment…and innuendo.

"Ara."

Shizuru paused and withdrew her hands as the body underneath her heated up, a blush staining the blunette's cheeks.

"Did I say that aloud?"

Natsuki coughed lightly from where she lay on her stomach, clearing her throat.

"…Yes; although 'murmured' is more like it, yes, you did…"

The Third Column shook it off, lightly laughing as she resumed her work

"Kannin na; my thoughts have gotten the better of me."

"…Technically you're still 'touching my body' since you're putting the salve on my body…" The blunette mentioned as an afterthought of her own.

The brunette's hands stiffened for a split second before once again resuming their task. She applied some pressure with the tips of her fingers, making the blunette moan softly.

"Natsuki is making it very hard for me to hold myself back, you know."

She chided softly, eliciting more moans from the woman lying on the bed beside her.

"…B-Baka…"

The brunette simply chuckled softly before working to finish her task in earnest.

* * *

The pair was now in bed, the brunette spoiling the blunette silly in a protective and comfy embrace. It was altogether all too relaxing and calming, and the tired blunette was quickly being robbed of thoughts and soon-to-be her consciousness.

"I'll hurry and get better for the both of us...Shizuru…"

Sensing the cute gakuencho in her arms was on the verge of sleep, the brunette tightened her arms around the blunette, planting a chaste kiss to the soft pale-pink lips.

"Oyasumi, uchi no itoshii Na-tsu-ki…" [Goodnight, my precious Natsuki]

And the brunette's melodic voice gently eased the blunette into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Whooo…..that was long….Konbanwa, YH desuu! *bows* It's been a long time…yes…for that, my sincerest apologies! I started a new job, so I've been juggling the stress and not wanting to use my computer when I get home (as I stare at laptop at times) so writing has been hard. There's also been a ton of stuff on the weekends, much to my dismay…-_- but anyways, I'm glad I managed to finish this! So funny thing about this chapter; there's actually another GMM chapter I wrote before that I wanted to finish and publish but then I realized I needed to finish this first otherwise the chapter order would be messed up and be all confusing so I told myself I needed to finish this first…so here it is! I'm debating adding lemon chapters to this, but for now I'm putting this chapter up.

Thank you again for everyone who dropped a review! I really do read each and every one of them and they always inspire me to write more and share my crazy fluff-filled ideas onto paper! Hope you enjoyed your stay! Please read and/or review?

Matta ne~

YH


	5. Chapter 3-1

A/N: Not grammar/proof-read... Oh and happy july 4th! (a day early from where I'm posting though)

* * *

"Mm~mn~mnn~~~" The low hum of a voice lazily stumbled through the hot, humid air. Pale pink lips shone with a light sheen of moisture while fine beads of perspiration occasionally darted down the woman's nape.

A soft breeze entered cautiously through the open window, whisking some of the moisture away and with it offering some comfort. The woman's lips were curved upwards in the semblance of a smile and she continued humming even at the ebb of the breeze that reminded her that stray strands of her hair were plastered to her neck and face.

She carefully worked the edge of the blade into the flesh of the carrot she had peeled, withdrew the knife, and then worked it in from another angle, smile growing as she picked out the wedge from the vegetable. She repeated this process four more times around the circumference of the carrot until she had cut five wedges out.

She set the knife down and picked up the de-wedged carrot to briefly inspect her work. She turned it over in her hands, eyes peering at the ends and sides of the carrot. Her eyes twinkled in satisfaction as she set the carrot back onto the cutting board and began carefully taking thin slices from the ends.

The woman resumed her humming, shifting slightly on her feet as she continued to shave slices from the carrot.

The woman paused her work at the faint chime of the doorbell. "I wonder who that could be."

The chime dully chimed a second time, making the woman set her knife on the cutting board.

"Haa—i!" [AN: equivalent to "Coming!"]

And the sound of footsteps humidly tapped across the hardwood floor. The woman fumbled with the door handle, not looking as she turned the handle and pulled the door open.

"Hai, dochirasam….a…" [Who is…it…]

The woman's statement died in her throat, her mind blank, as she stared blankly at her mysterious visitor. She stood there, frozen, with a bead of sweat sliding down her neck.

The visitor grinned before leaning forward playfully licking the sweat from the woman's nape before lowly murmuring into her ear.

"I thought I was going to surprise my Natsuki, but it seems like my Natsuki has surprised me instead…"

The brunette blew softly on the blunette's ear, making the younger woman shiver before she broke herself out of her reverie, jumping back, her hand shooting to cover her neck.

"Sh-Sh-Shizuru! Wha—uh, what are you..oh." The blunette blushed as several thoughts tumbled together in a muddled heap in front of her. Meanwhile the brunette had stepped in from the front entrance, letting the bag from her shoulder slip onto the floor.

"I-I'm wearing a shirt! And shorts!"

Shizuru calmly stepped forward and softly pushed the woman towards the wall; still flustered, Natsuki didn't notice as she unconsciously retreated backwards.

"I-I know it looks like I'm not wearing anything underneath...but-" Natsuki shivered as her back softly met the wall, the brunette pushing her body up against hers.

"Natsuki's wearing something underneath? What a shame…" She purred seductively as she kissed the woman's neck, hands lightly dipping underneath the feminine apron.

"Nngh..!" Natsuki moaned lightly as Shizuru's hands found their way to her tank top and gave her breasts a gentle squeeze.

The blunette loosely gripped the older woman's arms as the hands trailed down her stomach and then under and up her tank tap, fingers playing with her breasts directly. Her breathing became ragged and she gasped sharply as Shizuru bit down lightly on her pulse point.

Natsuki slumped into Shizuru's arms, flushed and a bit dazed. Her breaths were strenuous pants; her form half-draped in a supportive embrace.

The Third Column smirked and seductively whispered into the Second Column's ear.

"I must remedy that."

And the blunette shivered as the brunette effortlessly whisked her to the bedroom.

* * *

(x ) no lemon here, sorry!

* * *

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Natsuki gently inquired while gently running her fingers through the brunette's tawny tresses. Shizuru leaked a sniffle and made to curl pitifully into Natsuki, making her panic and quickly reassure her that her visit was neither unnecessary nor minded.

"Not that I don't love the fact that you're here, of course. I'm just curious, that's all. I wasn't expecting any company for a little while."

Shizuru stopped her faux tears and smiled, chuckling.

"I was just teasing, my Natsuki." She smiled, leaning up to kiss Natsuki deeply on the lips. Shizuru got up on her knees, hovering over the blunette on all fours before lowering her naked body onto Natsuki's equally naked partner.

A low rumble from the back of the blunette's throat encouraged the brunette to maintain the kiss. She slipped her tongue between the Gakuencho's lips, loving the growl that came with it from the woman underneath her. They broke only for air, both thoroughly flushed and pleasantly distracted.

The Third Column purred contently as the Second Column pulled her on top of her, wrapping an arm around her possessively while once again threading her fingers through her tresses.

"…You're incorrigible…and you didn't answer my question…"

Shizuru giggled softly, making herself comfortable in the woman's embrace. She closed her eyes and paused before murmuring in reply.

"…I…just wanted to see my Natsuki, that's all…"

Natsuki just hummed in reply, softly massaging the woman's scalp with her fingers. The pair continued in silence until the Third Column fell asleep, possessively curled up on top of the Second Column.

The blunette stared off blankly into the distance as she continued her ministrations, murmuring lowly once the brunette had fallen asleep.

"Don't worry; I'm right here…"

* * *

A husky voice called her name. The brunette woman acknowledged the voice yet made no move to rouse herself.

"….ru."

The brunette groaned lightly, curling into a ball on her side. Yet the voice grew louder.

"Shizuru…wake up."

The corners of the Third Column's lips curved up in a smile when a cool, soft hand ran its fingers through her hair, rubbing her head gently to rouse her.

"Shizuruuuu~ wake up, please?"

_Alright…. _The brunette agreed. _I should be getting up…_

The Third Column slowly opened her eyelids, blinking slowly as the blurriness cleared from her sleep-dusted eyes.

Her crimson eyes registered a warm, smiling face.

"Natsuki…" She softly breathed, staring in a daze at her blue-haired lover.

"Why hello there."

The blunette greeted playfully, leaning forward to softly kiss the woman's lips. Shizuru simply stared, gazing at the woman like she didn't know what to do with what she was seeing.

"Would you like to eat together? I just finished making dinner."

The blunette gently eased the woman up to a sitting position, offering a hand to escort the woman to the table. Shizuru, who had by this time regained some of her senses, took the hand gratefully and stood up. She gave the hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen after I freshen up. Ookini, my Natsuki."

The brunette picked up a flower-shaped carrot with her chopsticks, gracefully looking it over.

"So these are what Natsuki was working on before I stopped by this afternoon?"

The blunette paused in eating her bowl of noodles to glance in Shizuru's direction and her gaze found the carefully held carrot between the Third Column's chopsticks.

"Mn? Ah, yeah…I thought it might be cute."

The brunette nodded appreciatively before putting the carrot into her mouth, chewing with elegance.

"Cute indeed~ I love how I can just eat them up!"

Natsuki sputtered slightly at the comment, recovering before anything unfortunate happened. The brunette looked over with a mischievous glint in her crimson eyes.

"I meant as garnish for the udon, my dear Natsuki. To what did you think I was referring?"

The blunette blushed, only huffing in reply.

* * *

The two women had taken a relaxing bubble bath together and were now in bed, closely and comfortably cuddled together. The Second Column had taken the liberty of washing the older's woman back and shampooing her hair with a scalp massage bonus, completely pampering the Third Column silly.

Shizuru sighed dreamily as she snuggled deeper into the younger woman.

"I love you, my Natsuki."

The blunette chuckled in reply as she also drifted off.

"I love you too, Shizuru."

* * *

A/N: Konbanwa, YH desu~ *bows*

So…not as long of a wait for an update…I suppose? Not too much to be said about this one except that I am toying with the idea of backstory (as to Shizuru's mini-angst) and/or lemon scenes in the places that it could have happened. But for now, here's this!

Thank you again for all of the reviews and/or comments! I take the time to read each and every one! Hope you enjoyed your stay and please read and/or review?

Until next time,

YH


End file.
